


Monster.

by delicateheat



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angry Oikawa Tooru, Angst, Arguing, F/M, Neglect, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateheat/pseuds/delicateheat
Summary: Just a short one shot because i was aching to write something! If you guys like this storyline however i would be happy to carry it on as a series when i have the time. I decided to write this while listening to some sad music so i could feel something you know? Thank yall for reading anyways!!!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Monster.

The neon lights that illuminated the Tokyo skyline shimmered through the car windscreen, leaving an artificial rosy glow on your face. You hung an arm out of the open window, letting the cold rush of air ripple through your fingers. The night was cold but you felt warm, your heart throbbed in beat with the music.

Oikawa placed a hand on your thigh, caressing the inner part with his thumb. Leaning back into the passenger you gently placed a hand atop of Tooru's. You grazed the pads of your fingers up and down his arm slowly. Oikawa gave a small coo of delight and Goosebumps appeared on his forearm. Admiring his muscles as they flexed from beneath his shirt. 

"Quit staring, precioso." Tooru turned to look at you, keeping one hand curled around the steering wheel. He knew you liked when he threw Spanish phrases in when speaking to you. His time in Argentina was well spent. He gave your thigh a tight squeeze and his eyes were locked on you.

"How could i not stare at you, Mi Amor. " you hummed back. "Eyes back on the road tooru, you can gawk at me when we get back home." He turned away, acknowledging the fact you were mocking him. You and Oikawa had been together for over a year now, you had obviously picked up some Spanish while with him. 

The roads were empty as you sped down them. Your arm recoiled away from the biting airs grasp and you rolled the window back up. Oikawa removed his hand from your thigh and placed it back onto the steering wheel, turning down the road leading to your apartment. Tooru had been busy with volleyball recently and had been absent quite a lot of the time. This is the first night you guys had alone in weeks. You had spent the evening at Oikawas parents home in the city. Tooru spent most of the night catching up with his parents and sister while you entertained his nephew takeru. Babysitting duty wasn't something you were mad about however, having grown up as an only child you revelled in the company of a small child.

You stared out of the window intently, watching as the colourful illuminated storefronts turned into one bit motionless blur. The rest of the journey passed in silence, before long you were pulling into the apartment parking lot. After taking the keys out of the ignition, seconds passed before either you or oikawa dared to speak or move. 

"Y/n, babe i-" oikawa was cut off as you swiftly opened and stepped out of the car door, slamming it behind you. You paused to remove your heels, you were already tired. The cold of the tarmac floor seeped into your feet as you began to walk away. 

Tooru hurried to catch up behind you. In a hasty movement he grabbed your wrist, turning you to face him. 

"Please let go of me. Tooru." your voice was dull, you were tired. You attempted to pull free of his grasp but he only gripped harder.

"What have i done, Y/n? you were just fine in the car." he spat in return, a scowl began to grow on his face.

"You haven't done anything, Oikawa. That's the fucking point." you cried. " You hardly texted me while you were in the UK, i was worried sick." 

He stepped closer to you. 

"I was fucking busy, what about that don't you get? Its your own fault that volleyball has eventually become more interesting than you." he retaliated.

You cowered away as you felt your heart shatter. His looming figure heightened the fear already rising within you. You both stood silently. anger welled up within oikawa but as the moment passed he soon came to realise the impact on the words he had just said. 

Unable to form a coherent reply you turned to walk away. 

You choked on your own sobs as you hurried to get away from that monster as soon as possible.

monster...

You hated that it had come to this, but he was horrible. 

Tooru had become what you had feared all along. A physical representation of the trauma you had hidden successfully for so long. You heard his cries and shouts. 

Tooru oikawa was horrible. He did not care, he lacked a single dose of empathy within that cold body of his.

You resented him.

monster.


End file.
